


no one i’d rather have beside me tonight

by honeyhuang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, renjun has a shitty day, renmin cuddles, thankfully he has jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhuang/pseuds/honeyhuang
Summary: Renjun could die like this, in his lover's arms, in their own little world. With the only sound being their relaxed breaths and the distant sound of traffic out the window, Renjun had decided then that this, this is where he wanted to stay forever.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	no one i’d rather have beside me tonight

The sound of Renjun’s house keys clattering onto the linoleum floor resounded along the empty hallway.

Bowing his head down wearily, his gaze was met with the dirty miniature bunny plush that hung beside his keys, it’s beady eyes staring mockingly up at him as he garnered the last of his energy to pick it up. A soft defeated sigh left his lips. Renjun wanted to cry.

In a feeble attempt to calm himself down, he closed his eyes shut, counting under his breath as he forcefully willed his tears to stay at bay. Once he mentally deemed himself presentable, he had quietly slotted his keys in door knob and pushed the door open. Immediately, his senses were tackled with the tantalizing aroma of home cooked food from the kitchen, and Renjun had never been happier to be back in his shitty apartment than he had now.

Silently kicking his shoes off and tossing them aside, Renjun then felt like breaking down in the middle of the doorway. He could hear Jaemin enthusiastically calling his name out from the kitchen, who proceeded to repeat his name again after a beat of silence. Renjun could hear him padding his way across the living room, calling Renjun’s name out once more in concern but to no avail.

And that was how Jaemin managed to find his boyfriend standing there, shoulders slumped defeatedly with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a telltale sign of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Jaemin was quick on his feet, and instantly crossed over the threshold to Renjun in three long strides as soon as he felt something was off. Realizing the enveloping arms around him, Renjun instinctively pushed himself closer against his lover, desperate for any form of solace after a mentally exhausting day. Renjun slotted his face under the younger’s chin, breathing in his calming, familiar scent as Jaemin ran a hand down the other’s back soothingly.

“Are you okay, my love?” Jaemin softly inquires, voice barely over a whisper in fear of overwhelming Renjun who was already on the brink of falling apart. Much to his chagrin, Renjun still had it in himself to feel butterflies at the affectionate pet name. He opens his mouth to speak, but he doesn’t have an answer.

Interpreting his boyfriend’s silence, Jaemin nods understandingly and briefly pulls away to press a loving kiss onto his temple. Jaemin places a hand on the small of his back and gently guides him to the bathroom. Renjun relents, because he couldn’t try to stop his boyfriend even if he wanted to. Jaemin swiftly runs him a bath, filling the bathtub with warm water before proceeding to light a few scented candles. Soon, the sweet homey scent of vanilla wafted through the air and Renjun wanted nothing more than to melt into a pile of mush.

“I’m going to undress you now,” Jaemin murmurs, placing another kiss onto the smaller’s cheek. He gently eased his hands around Renjun’s waist and lifted the sweater off. Once he had undressed, Jaemin made sure Renjun was comfortable and feeling alright in the bathtub before going back into the kitchen to dish out the kimchi stew for after Renjun was done bathing.

With Jaemin now out of the room, Renjun finally allowed himself to let go, and feel the tension accumulated throughout the day in his shoulders roll out into the warm water. He fluttered his eyes shut and laid in the bathtub until his fingers started getting pruney and the water began to cool. Lifting himself out of the tub, Renjun wrapped a towel around himself and shuffled to their shared bedroom to put on the comfiest set of pajamas he could find. Settling on his set of matching moomin pajamas Jaemin had gifted him a year ago, he made his way to the dining table where a bowl of steaming kimchi stew was sat, accompanied with a bowl of rice. He greedily inhaled it down, delighted to have something fill his stomach which was empty for the most part of the day. Renjun thanked the gods everyday that they had given him a boyfriend that could cook, even if said boyfriend had some questionable taste buds.

Finishing up his second portion of stew, he placed the dirty dishes in the sink and figured they could be dealt with the day after. With a full belly, Renjun finally set out for his boyfriend who was currently in the bedroom tapping away at his phone. Renjun could have guessed he was playing a game, considering how his phone was tilted sideways. Renjun indulged himself and let his eyes wander to take in the view of Jaemin, looking every part the dream boyfriend he was in his mint hoodie and loose sweats, hair messy and unstyled as he lay with a ryan plush slotted between his arms. Noticing Renjun’s presence, Jaemin was quick to shut his phone down and tossed it aside in favour of letting Renjun press himself against the younger’s chest, burrowing his head in the soft fabric of Jaemin’s favourite hoodie. Renjun went completely lax in his hold, wrapping an arm loosely around his middle all while enjoying the weight of Jaemin’s own arm over his back. Using his free hand, Jaemin soothingly runs it through Renjun’s slightly damp hair, keeping the other on Renjun’s back as he traces random patterns and letters with his fingertips. Renjun manages to catch an  _ “i love you” _ and an  _ “injunnie” _ before entirely succumbing to the warm embrace. 

Renjun could die like this, in his lover's arms, in their own little world. With the only sound being their relaxed breaths and the distant sound of traffic out the window, Renjun had decided then that this, this is where he wanted to stay forever. 

Jaemin succeeds to switch off the lights without jostling Renjun, letting them bask under the dim moonlight from above. Pushing himself impossibly closer, Renjun desperately clings onto Jaemin, his lover’s scorching touch leaving his soul warm and sated. They stay like that for what seems like eternities, both content to be held by one another. Jaemin is the first to speak up, his voice breaking through the silence as he rubs Renjun’s nape tenderly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He questions, voice light and completely void of any signs of force.

Silence, yet Renjun doesn’t pull away from his chest, signifying no.

But Jaemin understands that, he always does.

The hands around Renjun never leave him, and Jaemin continues to run his hand gingerly along Renjun’s upper body. After a long moment of silence, Renjun pulls away, head tilting up to meet Jaemin’s. Jaemin outright beams at him, cupping his hand over Renjun’s cheek to which he happily leans into. Jaemin’s smile has always been one of a kind, and even in near darkness, it’s familiar warmth doesn’t diminish. Renjun wants to kiss him.

As if reading Renjun’s mind, Jaemin slowly leans in, lessening the gap between their lips before Renjun meets him there halfway. The kiss is undoubtedly sweet, tender and it leaves Renjun’s brain in a haze. There’s no fireworks that explode when their lips meet, but kissing Jaemin has always been one of Renjun’s many joys in life. Their lips stay locked until Renjun pulls away, chest heaving. Jaemin beams at him again, Jaemin and his oh so stupid smile that never fails to make Renjun fall deeper in love like the absolute fool he is. Meeting Renjun’s gaze, Jaemin opens his mouth to speak. 

“I love you,” Jaemin whispers lowly, as if the words were a secret to the world, save for Renjun’s own two ears.

The corner of Renjun’s lips tug upwards into a crooked smile, and he all but nods. Jaemin parts his lips to speak again, probably to whine petulantly that Renjun should say it back, but he doesn’t, because Renjun does say it back —— presses it onto his cheek, mumbles the words under the sheets and kisses countless  _ ‘i love yous’ _ against Jaemin’s lips over and over and over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! if you’ve managed to get to the end of this, i’d like to sincerely thank you for taking the time to read my work. it was only supposed to be something short and sweet so yeah, this is what i ended up with haha
> 
> anyways, this is the first thing i’ve ever posted on ao3, so constructive criticism, kudos, or even short little messages are greatly appreciated and totally make my day! once again, thank you so much for reading and have a great day ♡


End file.
